Soldier On
by whiskytango
Summary: Rachel and Finn ask Sam for a favour. A favour to save their friend. Sam/Quinn. SMUT in later chapters. Set during 3x08.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is just what I thought might have happened when Sam came back idk guys I just saw a promo and I needed to write something.**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1?

_"Soldier On"_

He'd been working his ass off, literally, to get his family somewhat back on their feet. His days were spent working at the local cemetery, which people thought was such a dreary job, but he found it calming.. His nights were spent dancing on stage to a small crowd of women or men as _White Chocolate._ He couldn't deny that he loved the attention, loved the looks that he got, but he knew that he couldn't do this forever. It paid, way too well, especially since he was their star attraction and from this money alone he could support his family. He kept the cemetery job because he had to show to his parents that the money he was bringing it was from an actual job that they approved of. If his father found out he would be ashamed and if his mother found out she'd be horrified.

He didn't expect it to happen like this. He knew the routine, first the back up dancers and then they would call him up. He plastered his greatest smile and hopped up on stage as his name was announced. The crowd went while and he grinned at their reaction. He moved down the small podium, body rolling in front of what seemed to be a bachelorette party and bent down when he saw dollar bill wave at him. Then he froze. Rachel was waving him down and she tucked it into his underwear.

"I want to talk." She whispered and he nodded, getting up and continuing dancing, hoping that his boss hadn't noticed their small interaction. When his skit finished he managed to get twenty ten dollar bills, ten twentys, a dozen ones and one fifty. Not too bad. When he hopped down the stage he saw Rachel and Finn over at the door. He held up his hand and mouthed five minutes. They both nodded. He slipped round the back and grabbed his clothes, pulling them on before slipping out the back entrance. He walked round to the front, as it was policy that if you were a dancer you could only be in costume in the room and tapped Finn in the shoulder, bringing them outside.

Finn seemed taller than Sam remembered, a lot bulkier with muscle and Rachel was exactly the same. Short and small.

"What are you doing here guys?" Sam asked, his hand in his pockets. He didn't want word getting out that Sam Evans had been working in a strip joint. That would be embarrassing and also bad since then his boss would know his real name and that shit does _not _go down well.

"We um… got a tip off." Finn and Sam both frowned at Rachel's words. She was still in her character of investigator when Finn and her were trying to find Sam earlier this afternoon. Finn rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Look, you can't tell anyone." Sam said sternly, watching a few blokes past who were looking at him funny.

"We won't." Finn said. "But you have to do something for us." Sam raised an eyebrow and looked at Rachel. She had a grin plastered on her face.

"Are you blackmailing me?" Sam asked and Rachel's face fell, turning to look at Finn. He shrugged.

"We could, but we really want to ask it as a favour." Finn said and Sam looked between them both, confused.

Quinn sat, numb to the world as to what was happening around her. The only thing on her mind was Beth. Beth, Beth, Beth. But now she couldn't see her. She couldn't hold her or even talk to her. She had Shelby to blame for being such a horrid person to Puck and to her. Shelby was as bad as she was. She used Puck and Puck isn't such a bad guy. He is probably the only one that cares about her.

She heard a clang and looked up. Judy Fabray was trying her best to make a home cooked meal. They never ate dinner together and Judy never cooked. Even Judy could tell that there was something wrong Quinn and she had to try, just try even though she never did before. Quinn was doing her homework at the kitchen table, where she had always done it and was now annoyed at her mother's presence. She was annoyed at everyone, really, but more at her mother. She was trying to make Spaghetti and Quinn ignored her. She closed her book shut with a slam and got up, grabbing her coat from the hook and left, ignoring her mother's protests. As soon as she walked out she wanted to go back in, it was freezing and the dress she was wearing wasn't helping with the cold. She walked and walked till she found the place she was looking for. It was the park where Quinn spent her last few days with Sam and his family. It was the only place that calmed her.

When Quinn made it home she smelt wine and burnt Spaghetti. She ignored everything else and made her way upstairs to her bedroom. Falling asleep instantly. When her alarm blared the next day she could barely get up, thinking of excuses that would be satisfactory to her mother to let her stay home. Then she realised she could do whatever she wanted, she was a Skank once. She sat on the middle of her bed for a solid half hour before she decided she had to go, not that anyone would notice that she wasn't there. Also she had a perfect school attendance track record to look after. Not that she cared much about that either.

She dressed in a simple black dress with yellow stripes at the bottom, just falling to her knees, yellow cardigan and brown heels. She did kinda miss the Skanks look as she realised how boring she looked. She made her way to her car and drove to school. She wasn't paying too much attention to the road, which was probably the most dangerous thing she's ever done, but when she pulled into the parking lot she snapped awake. She grabbed her bag and made her way to her locker, still liking the way that people still parted for her, just a little. Sure she wasn't a cheerio, but she was still Quinn Fabray.

She heard a commotion down the hallway and saw a group of Football boys walking down the hallway. She rolled her eyes and opened her locker, finding the necessary books for her next two lessons. She closed her locker and looked up. Staring at her from down the hallway was Sam Evans with a group of Football players around him, all trying to talk to him. His hair was back to its normal short length, his clothes looked clean and new. There was something different about him physically, but Quinn could still see the sadness in his eyes.

Sam couldn't believe what he was seeing. Quinn with short hair, with a fake smile plastered on her face and eyes that no one could tell were actually lying. She made a step towards him and then the bell rung. She froze for a moment and then disappeared into the sea of students, making her way to her class. He tried to follow her, but he knew it was pointless since he didn't have a class with her right now and she wouldn't miss her lesson for anything. Rachel was right about her, she was broken.

When it finally came to Glee time at the end of the day everyone clapped him in, even Quinn was acting pretty happy. Sam decided that they all wanted to know the details so he let them in on the past couple of months and avoided telling them about the stripping joint, risking a glance at Finn who threw him a thumbs up after Sam told everyone about his cemetery job. Everyone was bit freaked out, but ignored it anyway. A jobs a job. Money's money.

He sang Red Solo Cup to the class and they all joined in, except for Kurt, which wasn't unusual. They were singing about Cups after all. He did notice that half of the glee girls weren't there. Brittany, Santana, Mercedes. Maybe they were doing some cheerleading thing? Suddenly his question was answered when Santana came into the room, stringing a line of insults that made him smile and gave her a hug. He had seen the TV promo about outing her so he knew she was just a bit hurt at the moment and the insults weren't so bad, they were pretty good. He had missed her though. He thanked the Glee club and the bell rang, telling them that School was over for the day.

Sam hung back with Tina, Quinn and Mr. Schue as they cleaned up, picking up all the Cups that Artie had ran into during the song. Tina and Quinn were talking quietly to themselves while Mr. Schue was just humming the song to himself. When Quinn made a move to leave with Tina, Sam caught her cardigan in her fingers and tugged her back. Quinn raised an eyebrow, but said bye to Tina and Mr. Schue as they made their leave out of the Choir Room.

"Hey." He whispered. For some reason he was a bit nervous, he hadn't talked to her in so long and the last time they did it was in her bed when they broke his virginity. It was his last night and she wanted to make it special for him.

"Hi." She murmured back. Then he grabbed her, pulling her into a hug and he heard her let out a sigh. It felt good; to have her back in his arms after so long, but so much had happened in such a short time he knew he wasn't going to fix her overnight.

Quinn didn't know what to feel. They had been standing there, holding each other for almost a half hour. Her feelings for him came back instantly when she saw him down the hall, but now she had Puck… well she wasn't really sure what she had with Puck. They almost had sex. They cuddled. Was that friendship? She didn't know. She broke the embrace and stood back, looking at him. Properly. His hazel eyes connected with her green and suddenly she was kissing him. When their lips connected it felt as if he had never left her. That they were still lying in her bed, watching the sun come up and the feeling of her tears staining her cheeks. The next thing she knew she was being lifted and placed firmly on the edge of the piano. She could feel him everywhere, her lips, her thighs, just everywhere and she didn't want it to stop.

He had to stop, he had to. This was wrong, very wrong. Her hand was gliding his up her inner thigh. He wanted to, he so wanted to but he couldn't. This wasn't about them or him this visit was about her. And it was a visit. Just a visit. He could hear her whine when he pulled back, his hands firmly on the piano beside her thighs.

"Sam?" She whispered and he realised he was staring at the ground. He looked up at her sighed, his hand moving to rub her thumb over her cheek.

"I'm going to help you Quinn Fabray. I'm gonna fix you. I'm not leaving you again."

* * *

><p><em>Oh god. Should I continue? Anyway, the titles for thechapters are always songs so this one is<br>Soldier On by the Temper Trap_

_Anyway! Reviews are always welcome. _


	2. Chapter 2: Fire and Rain

**A/N: Gah, I'm terrible. I put this off for so long because I didn't like it – I still don't – but I'll try to keep writing, sorry guys! Also WARNING prostitution so if you don't like don't read!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2<span>

"_Fire and Rain"_

Sam thought that this would be easy. Come in, help and then get out of there, but he was just denying the fact that he was too in love with her to leave her again. Especially like this. Sam put her to bed after she was exhausted from crying in the choir room and in the car. She was lying there and Sam couldn't help but feel he had some play in her downfall. He had noticed how lifeless she had become, how she walked from class to class with not a lot of effort. He had watched how her eyes glazed over things and barely even took interest in anything. It scared him to death how lifeless she had become.

But now as she slept, he wondered how it all went wrong. She looked so beautiful, so at peace as she slept. What had happened to this girl after he left? Was it him? Was it all his fault? She wouldn't break down just because of a boy, right? Plus to him she didn't exactly treat him like the only guy she wanted so it Sam came to the conclusion that it wasn't him. It couldn't.

He felt his phone in pocket vibrate and he groaned, it was probably his boss. He got up and left the room, moving to the far end of the hallway. He looked at the time, it was just after midnight and answered.

"Chocolate, where are you?" Oh thank god it was the Erika, the boss's wife. She wouldn't castrate him.

"I've got some business to take care of." He murmured quietly into the phone.

"Business?"

"Girl in trouble, white knight situation." Sam said into the phone, looking down at Quinn's door to make sure she wasn't peeking out.

"Oh really? Well, I'll just tell Bruce you're sick shall I? You sure you're not bailing on us? You still owe a lot." Erika said and Sam could picture her sitting on the counter and twirling her very peroxide dyed blonde hair.

"Yeah, course. I've gotta go." Sam murmured and hung up. He let out a breath and rubbed his eyes. He wasn't even close to tired.

It was true though, he couldn't leave them. He owed way too much. His parents were struggling earlier back and he asked for a loan, which he is still paying off to this day. He was pretty sure he would be fifty when he managed to pull off the loan. When Sam came back Quinn was sitting up, now dressed in her pajamas with her hands her lap.

"I thought you left." Quinn whispered, her eyes filled with fear. Sam shook his head, shrugging off his jacket as he moved to sit down beside her.

"I'm right here." Sam murmured as he settled down beside her, moving to wrap his arm around her shoulders as she snuggled up against him. Then he felt her lips at his neck, kissing down and along it. Sam had to stifle a moan, no one has ever made him feel like this in a long time. He watched as she slid onto his lap, straddling him as she ran her hand through his hair and pulled him in for a kiss.

He shouldn't be doing this; he shouldn't allow this to happen. He wasn't staying, he had enrolled only for the term and he wasn't even sure if he was actually staying that long. He felt her hands at his jeans, starting to unbuckle it as she kissed him. He pulled back, breathing heavily.

"Quinn we can't." He murmured, staring at her as she looked at him. She was biting her lip, her eyes filled with desire and something else that Sam couldn't pin. She leant in, kissing along his neck. The thing was, Sam didn't even own a condom. He hadn't thought this would happen, let alone on the night he arrived.

"Quinn no… I don't have a condom." Sam said with his eyes closed tight because she was now stroking him. Fuck it felt so good, no one has touched him in forever. Her soft delicate hand felt so much better than his rough calloused hand.

"Don't need one…" He felt her mumble against her neck and he frowned, his eyes opening. After what happened with Puck you would think she would be a bit anal on protection.

"What?"

"I need a baby Sam." She whispered, one of her hands going through his hair. Sam froze then. A baby? He gripped her shoulders and pulled back so he could look at her. She looked so fucking hot but… a baby?

"What?" Sam repeated again, his eyes wide. Quinn just shrugged, running her hands up and down Sam's thighs. He was slowly starting to soften at the idea of being a father. Not that he didn't want to be. He felt like he wasn't even Dad material.

"The only time I've ever felt needed is when I had Beth, and Puck already said no, but we could have one, couldn't we? We'd be perfect." She murmured, her hands running down his chest as she started to unbutton his top. Sam swallowed.

"Quinn, no." Sam sternly and she looked up at him and for a split second he saw the HBIC look cross her face.

"What? Aren't I good enough?" She said, trying to bring out the voice but it came out shaky and scared to him.

"Quinn, you don't need a baby. You need help." She groaned and pushed off him, moving to stand by her door as Sam zipped up his jeans.

"You don't get to come here and do that. I'm fine." She said and it definitely didn't sound convincing.

"Says the girl that's trying to ruin her life." Sam muttered and he heard Quinn scoff. It was so loud he was scared her mother would wake up.

"What are you even doing here?"

"I told you. I'm here to help."

"I don't need your help." She muttered and it was a complete lie. She needed someone to look after her. To care for her and for some reason she was pushing it away. Sam shook his head and stood, grabbing his jacket from off the floor.

"I'll be downstairs. Get some sleep, Q." Christ she loved it when he called her Q, but as she stared at his broken and tired face all she could do was pout. He was right, of course, but she didn't want him to know that. She had spent the past however months forgetting what she had done to him with Finn and moved on to something better. Better? How were the skanks better? How was trying to get herself pregnant, right now, better? She watched as he sighed and left the room, his hand brushing hers before heading out.

She missed Sam, she truly did and as she thought about it she was just being desperate and needy, so he was completely right about the no baby thing. How could she even look after a baby if she couldn't even look after herself? God how stupid she was. She decided to take his advice and get into bed, falling asleep soon afterwards.

When she woke up she could smell food, which was something strange in the Fabray household. Usually you could either smell liquor or a new trashy cologne from a guy that her mother brought home on odd days of the week. Quinn slipped on her robe and headed downstairs. She was confused when she saw a duffel bag by the door and immediately froze. Was it Sam's? She walked through into the kitchen to find Sam wearing his shirt from last night and his jeans while cooking what looked and smelt to be bacon.

"You cook?" Quinn blurted out and she watched as Sam smiled, dishing a plate up for her.

"And good morning to you too. Toast will be ready in a sec, take a seat." Quinn frowned and followed his gaze to the small table. Her dish was laid out, egg, sausage, tomato and the new addition of bacon. She can't remember the last time someone cooked for her. She sat down and carefully eyed the newspaper that was on the other side of the table. She could only read the title. _Job listings. _

"Sam, what is this?" Quinn murmured as she watched him move around the kitchen. She could see him better now in the morning light than last night. His shoulders looked broader as they stretched the t-shirt he was wearing.

"It's breakfast, eat." He murmured before sitting down beside her, placing toast onto a small plate for her. She watched as his gaze fell over the newspaper, his eyebrows knitting together as he started to read. Quinn knew how hard he worked to be able to read, but still, he seemed to be having difficulties.

"Do you want help?" She asked and he shook his head, nodding to her plate.

"Q, eat." Sam repeated and she sighed, picking up her fork as she chewed off a bite of bacon. Dear god did it taste like heaven.

"Since when did you learn to cook?" Quinn asked him and Sam shrugged, just sipping the orange juice he had.

"I dunno. Mum and Dad never got home in time so I had to learn." Quinn's face fell at that. He had grown up so quickly that it troubled her. Even now as he sat in front of her he was… focused and serious rather than the carefree and fun Sam she had known before his homelessness. Quinn just chewed her food, not really sure what to say. Should she ask about them? Did she have that privilege anymore? She did help him… they did leave on good terms but it wasn't the terms that both of them wanted.

"You should get changed, you're gonna be late." Sam murmured quietly, interrupting her thoughts. She frowned, what was this? Some type of camp and he was like the camp counselor that followed her every move?

"Sam, what's with you?" Quinn muttered, ignoring what he just said to her.

"Quinn, do you even remember what happened last night?" He murmured before looking up at her, meeting her eye line. Then she saw it. The hurt.

"Sam." Quinn whispered and he stood, leaning on the back of the chair.

"Quinn, I really want to help, but you if don't want to help yourself how can I even begin to try? Just go to school, think about it and when you're ready, come to me." He murmured, leaning forward before walking off to the where she presumed was the living room. She sighed and made her way upstairs, thinking about what he had said.

The drive to school was quiet. Quinn not really sure what to say and Sam was just trying to stay focused on the idea of helping her, not staying. When they arrived he didn't turn off the engine and she turned to look over at him in confusion.

"Sam?" She asked and he looked out the window before looking at her.

"I have to take care of some things. I'll be back in time to pick you up."

"You're not coming?" He shook his head and she watched as he sort of gave her this small smile.

"I was never going to get to school, we both know that. I'll be back, okay?" He murmured and that made Quinn sad. He deserved so much more than what he had. He had to fight, but he had too many fights. She didn't fight him though and slid out of the car, watching as he pulled away with a sad look on her face. Maybe she had to help him too.

Sam was racing along the highway, ignoring the speed limit as he tried to get back to the club as quickly as he could. He had some extra money in his truck that he kept stashed away for emergencies and this was an emergency. He couldn't have anyone looking for him, not at a time like this. When he finally made it back to the joint that wasn't too far out of Kentucky he walked through the joint, trying to find the owner.

"Look who it is." He turned and it was Ricky. The guy who was second in charge and basically did all of his boss's work for him. Mullet. Greasy black hair. He did the dirty work. You could tell just by looking at him. For Sam to see Ricky was basically a recipe for disaster.

"I've got money. I just need time off." Sam said, pulling out the twenty-dollar bills he had been saving to buy something for Christmas for his family, not like they were expecting anything. He handed it over and watched as Ricky shook his head.

"This buys you nothing." Ricky said and Sam's face fell.

"What can I do?" He asked and Sam already knew the answer to the question before he even said it. He watched as Ricky started to smile and Sam felt his stomach clench as he felt bile rise. He was going to do what he swore he never would do again, but he promised Quinn. He didn't break his promises.

Quinn was thinking about their kiss on the piano. The way how she melted away. How she forgot everything. Forgot how sad she was and just felt something. Something good. Then she thought about last night. How she tried… she couldn't even think it. She felt so stupid. So embarrassed about it. She didn't need a baby to fix her problems. She needed to realize what was wrong with her.

She had been staring at the clock, hoping for the hours to go faster but it really didn't do anything. French had been a bore. Math was the same and Glee just didn't feel the same without Sam. It was like he was there for a second and he was gone in the next. He was a ghost. He was lost too, it was as clear as day to her but to everyone else they had forgotten what had happened to him. They didn't see the sleepless nights. The fights. The crying. He had been through everything and was still going through it. He was just as a mess as she was.

The first time Sam had ever sold himself for money was when his mother locked herself in her room and was so depressed she couldn't move to unlock the door. They had to unbolt the door and get her out of there. It cost a lot of money to send her to therapy, but they said it was worth it. It was just one night they ran out of money. The insurance could only cover a few sessions and they already spent their weekly amount on clothes for the twins so they were short when his Dad's car (and their only source of transportation) was impounded. It was the first night Sam found himself in a dingy motel letting a guy do shit he didn't think possible and woke up in a world of pain, but, he was willing to do it if it meant his family could survive.

Now, as he drove he felt disgusting. He wanted to vomit. To pour bleach into his brain to forget the things he just did and he the thing was, he couldn't face Quinn. He couldn't let her see him like this, but he made a promise. A promise that he is finding extremely difficult to keep. He fixed up his hair and tried to sit as comfortably as he could, but soreness was creeping through him. Ricky slapped him around a little and he could feel a bruise starting to form on his cheek. Shit, he hate feeling like this.

When he arrived at the school he kept low, trying not to attract any attention as students walked past. He had spent so many years in high school being the guy that everyone loved, no hint of a new guy in sight and yet as he sat he thought how stupid he was. He had no idea why he tried to spend so much time building that image when it came crumbling down in a couple of months. He lost his girlfriend. He lost his family. He lost himself.

"Hey!" Sam jumped at her voice, completely wrapped in his own world. Quinn was standing at the passenger door, her eyebrows shot up in surprise as she took in Sam's reaction. He was sort of slumped down, his knees resting against the steering wheel as he gazed at the ceiling.

"Sorry, woke me." He murmured, leaning across to unlock the door before settling back. Sam rubbed his eye on his hand before pulling out of the parking lot, running his fingers over the beginnings of stubble.

"How was school?" He murmured, not glancing at her and just hoping Quinn hadn't noticed his roughed up form.

"Fine. Boring. Missed you." She murmured and moments of before flashed into his mind. What would she think of him if he told her the truth? "Look Sam, about last night." She started and he shook his head, his eyes on the road.  
>"Don't even worry about it, Q." Sam said, not really paying attention as he pulled into the driveway. His head was throbbing.<p>

"Sam… what I did to do…" Quinn said, her voice slightly breaking. Sam sighed and looked over at her, taking her hand.

"People need you Quinn, people love you. Don't forget that." Sam whispered and she just smiled sadly as her eyes started to water. He almost said, _I love you_, but he was pretty sure she already knew that.

"I think I'm starting to believe it."

* * *

><p><strong>I really didn't read over this after I finished it. It's rubbish, I know. I just wanted it out because I felt terrible about not updating it. Anyway, reviews are always welcome!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Half a Person

**A/N: Thank you for being patient with me guys. Smut galore!**

Chapter 3

'_Half a Person'_

Sam found himself sitting on Quinn's couch, listening to the TV as he waited for her. She wanted to do something tonight, apparently, and even though he wasn't really at school he told her _only_ after she had done her homework. His hands were still a little shaky from the rendezvous he had with Ricky, so he hoped that if he could just concentrate he wouldn't have to divulge anything tonight. Sam wanted to lie down, to sleep, but he couldn't let Quinn suspect anything.

Sam heard the soft thud of her heels and opened his eyes, looking towards the hallway to see Quinn walk past in a yellow dress that fell to her knees. It was the same dress she wore the day he took her on their second date after breadsticks. He remembered he wore a button down shirt with a dinner jacket. Sam was pretty sure he sold that jacket and now as he thought about it, he wished he kept it.

Sam heard the front door unlock and knew Quinn was just checking everything before they left. It was kind of her thing and Sam was so used to it he found himself always starting the engine so he'd meet her in time.

"Sam?" He pulled himself off the couch and looked down at his despicable form (a ratty t-shirt and jeans that were two sizes too small) and walked out into the hall, feeling a bit bad for her.

"I don't have anything nice." Sam murmured, avoiding her eyes as he felt the guilt rise up in him for not telling her what had happened earlier. Sam didn't plan on telling her, _ever_, though.

"Sam, don't be silly. I don't care." Quinn said, flicking her hair as she grabbed the keys to her car. "Let's just get some good food, kay?." She said with a smile and Sam nodded, grabbing his jacket and followed out behind her.

It scared Sam how much he cared and loved Quinn. He had never felt like this for anyone ever and as he sat in the passenger seat he pictured what it would be like to be married to her. To spend the rest of his life with her.

"What are you thinking about, Sam?" Quinn murmured and Sam looked over her. Her sunglasses hid her eyes but he could feel them on him. It was so unbelievable how beautiful she was. He just swallowed, shaking his head as he looked out the window.

"Just what comes next." Sam murmured, which was true. He had always had to think about two steps in front of him and he'd lost the luxury of dreaming for things or hoping for things in the future since it was more than likely that they weren't going to come true.

Sam felt Quinn's hand on his thigh before she grabbed his hand, intertwining their fingers together. He watched as she lifted his hand to her lips, kissing the back of his hand softly.

"Do me a favour." Quinn murmured as they pulled to a red light. Sam nodded. "Don't worry, while you're with me. Just, focus on the moment. Okay?" Sam nodded again, looking down at his lap as he felt instantly guilty. She was right, he was thinking about other things than her and how could he resist thinking about her when she was just right there in front of her. Sam felt her hand move to the back of his neck, forcing him to look up at her.

"You're right." She smiled and leaned over to kiss him, turning away to look at the road.

"I know." Sam smiled and had to let out a laugh. That was the Quinn Fabray he knew.

It felt like they had been driving forever. Sam had watched trees and trees and he could feel that his hair was already shaped by the wind. To his horror, after he had closed his eyes for the rest of the ride he opened them to the last place he wanted to be.

It was a Seafood restaurant and yeah, it had the most amazing food ever, but it was also one of Ricky's joints. Sam wasn't meant to be where he was and if Ricky ever found that the real reason behind his "leave" was over a girl, which he hoped the Bosses wife had come up with a better excuse for him, he would be dead.

"Quinn, no. I'm allergic to crayfish." Sam made up quickly as they got out of the car and Quinn frowned, looking over at him as she locked the car.

"Sam you ate prawns at my birthday…" She said as she made the way around the car, sliding her keys into her clutch.

"Q, please. Just anywhere else."

"Chocolate?" Sam froze before grabbing Quinn's clutch, taking her keys and opening the door, almost shoving her into the seat and locking it. He never used any force with her, but he knew that something was going to go down and she had to be safe.

Quinn gasped at the force that Sam used with her and the roughness. It was something Sam had never done to her before, but the desperation and scared look in his eyes told her something was not quite right.

When Sam locked the doors Quinn slammed on the door, her green eyes searching for his blue, but instead she saw something else. Something she had never seen before. An anger.

Her eyes went from the tall men exiting the restaurant and Sam. Quinn tried to get out, her hand starting to go numb from the amount of times she's banged against the door. She heard something about "payment" and "punishment" and before she knew it Sam was knocked to the ground.

Quinn knew things were bad with his family, but she didn't think it would be this bad. She had noticed how depressed and how little care he gave to his appearance and schooling, but she never thought that he would owe people. Dodgy, scary looking people.

Quinn started to scream when Sam looked like he wasn't getting up. Her view was blocked and she could only hear the sickening noises of the punches. Then she remembered, _the spare key_. She gripped beneath the seat, her hand reaching as far as it would go until she found it. She pressed the unlock and jumped out, waving her phone as she cleared her throat.

"My mother is head of the Lima Council and I suggest if you all don't want to serve a jail sentence, you hurry off now." Quinn shouted and the two men looked at her, looked down at Sam before walking off, laughing as they did. Quinn scurried to her knees beside him, feeling the scrape of the pavement hit her knees but all she could think about was Sam.

Quinn knew Sam was a good fighter, she'd heard what happened with Karofsky way back and from what the rest of the boys said, he was someone not to mess with, but now? She saw him throw one punch and they got him pinned down in a manner of seconds.

"Sam?" Quinn ran her hand over his face, she could feel the swelling coming on and the blood that was oozing from his nose wasn't very good. "We need to call an ambulance." She watched as Sam, gripped her wrist and shook his head. _No._ Quinn was about to insist again but he had gripped her shoulder and started to heave himself up. "Sam, put your pride away, you've got very serious injuries."

Sam just shook his head again, turning away to spit what she knew was blood out of his mouth before turning back to look at her.

"We don't have Health Insurance." Quinn's face fell and for the first time in a long time she felt something. Felt the need to help him, to love him, to care for him and to make sure everything was okay. She knew she couldn't press him on it anymore so she gripped him and helped him to the car. Once he was buckled in and they were out on the road, she needed a few answers from him.

"Sam, who were those guys?" Quinn murmured, her head always flicking back and forth just to make sure that he was alright. Sam was slumped in the car with an old cheerios towel pressed to his nose. Quinn suspected he'd have a fractured rib as well.

"No one." He coughed out and Quinn growled, resisting the urge to pull over.

"Sam. I accepted your request to not take you to the hospital, but if you don't tell me what the hell that was about, I'll go there and I'll pay for it." Quinn said quickly, looking over at Sam when they stopped at a red light. He was looking at her with an angry expression.

_Two can play at this game, Sam._

"Employers." Sam grumbled and Quinn frowned. "I owe them."

"How much?" Quinn asked and she watched as he looked away. "Sam!"

"Twelve grand, alright?" Quinn gasped and she turned to look at him, licking her lips.

"Sam, that's a lot of money."

"No shit." Sam muttered back and Quinn sighed, rubbing her temple before driving away from the red light. Quinn didn't want to press him anymore so the ride back to her house was silent, Quinn resisting the urge to continue the matter. When they got home, to her annoyance, Judy was home and all she wanted to do was deal with Sam and not have to deal with her too.

"Quinn?" She heard her mother call as she helped Sam from the car, Quinn solely focusing on the fact that what she felt around Sam's waist was not muscle but the small remains of fat that clung to his body. This situation had taken a huge toll on him. "What on earth?"

"Mother can you get some icepacks for me?" Quinn asked, ignoring her as she helped Sam into the house and onto the guest bedroom. The groans coming from him alerted the fact that maybe it was two ribs. She didn't bother with her mother anymore and laid him down on the bed, gripping his shirt and pulling it over his head.

There were light yellow and purple splotches starting to form but there were handmarks just below his neck, red rims. They weren't yellow and purple like the others, it looked like they were already there.

"Here, Quinn." Judy murmured, interrupting Quinn's stare and started to place the ice packs on certain places on his chest. He winced and all Quinn could think was, _should've gone to hospital. _

Sam was on fire. Every part of his body was hurting and what was worse was that Quinn had to deal with it. She didn't need to be apart of any of this and it frustrated him. He could feel her eyes, assessing her, judging his decisions.

"Spit it out." He muttered, his annoyance from what happened in the car rising.

"Nothing, Sam." She murmured and Sam gripped her wrist, stopping her from doing any more work and forced her to look at him. As soon as her green hit his blue he had to swallow hard. Quinn didn't deserve any of this.

"I just don't like seeing you like this, Sam." She whispered and Sam looked down to watch her hand on his chest.

"You don't deserve this." Sam watched Quinn's expression change from worry to anger.

"Don't you dare say that."

"You don't need me, Q. You need someone good, someone who look after you and maybe you don't need anyone. You're strong, you know it." Sam bit his lip as he watched the girl he loved break down in front of him. Her hand was gripping his chest, tears streaming down her cheeks as she shook her head. Then she leant down and kissed him. It wasn't a kiss he hadn't experienced from her and let alone anyone ever. It was desperate, passionate. He wanted it so bad. Sam pulled back, feeling her hand on his cheek.

"Sam. I need you so much." Quinn whispered and before he could even say anything, she was kissing him again. This time, Sam couldn't resist. He needed her as much as she needed him and Sam melted at her words. At the moment, he didn't care about what was happening to him and the boy he was back in Kansas. He only cared about the girl in front of him and the man he was ready to be.

Sam moved his hands to the hem of her dress, slowly tugging it up and leant back as she understood. Quinn was an amazing sight. The yellow of her dress slowly disappeared and her soft tanned skin appeared. Quinn wasn't wearing a bra, something he had released the moment she stepped out in the dress and slowly her hand took his and placed it over one of her breasts. Sam dreamed of this moment numerous times when he was in Kansas. The first time and only time he had sex was with Quinn, and it was a night he constantly visited in his dreams. To have it play out in front of him again made him put his morals behind and give in. Sam loved her, with the whole of his heart and Quinn needed him.

Sam's thumb swiped over her nipple, loving how it hardened beneath it and Quinn leant down to kiss him, letting out a low moan. His muscles ached and his chest constricted with pain, but he couldn't care less. Beauty was before him and he wasn't ready to leave it. Sam took in a sharp breath when her fingers trailed down his navel to free him of his jeans. His length had been pressing against his hard zipper and it had been starting to get painful. When her hot hand finally took him, he let out a breath and a moan. Quinn was always soft, but firm. Her hands were always delicate but she knew the right amount of pressure.

Quinn watched as Sam's head leant back at her touch. She knew how he worked and from research and just overhearing some stupid banter in the girls locker rooms after Cheerios she just knew what made him tick. The last time she was like this with someone was with Sam and they didn't do much foreplay. Sam back then was quite heightened in his emotions and feelings so they had to work fast before he blew. Not that he wasn't as bad as Finn, he was so connected to her it was difficult to be in her presence without blowing.

Before Quinn knew she was being flipped, his body that was probably aching with pain was pressing against hers and all she could do was moan. Her hands fell from him and rested beside her head, letting him do whatever he wanted. She felt his hands, his fingers rough and calloused, brushing up her thighs to reach her underwear. If Quinn was asked whether she would be doing this today, she would have definitely laughed. Her relationship with Sam was complicated and she knew he was still hurting and still trying to be… him. To be doing this with him was definitely something Quinn would never take for granted. Sam was passionate, he did things with thorough thought and he knew her inside out. It was what made it all the better.

Sam's lips were hot against her neck as he slowly tugged down her underwear, his thumb moving to her clit as soon as he had them off. She had to bite down on the inside of her cheek to hide the moan since her mum was still in the house, but to her luck she heard the garage door close and she let it out. Her hips bucked against his hand and her eyes closed shut. Quinn had forgotten how _good _this actually was. Her experience with Puck was painful and just… unwanted. With Sam, he was delicate, he knew the right places and it just happened so naturally.

Quinn could actually feel his erection's hotness, hovering against her thigh and she reached back, fiddling around in her beside table and pulled out a condom. She opened her eyes to see Sam smiling softly at her and his lips met hers for the second time. It was hot, desperate and so, so wanted. Then as soon as she felt Sam's tongue against hers and his hands moved back to palm her breast and hip, he slid into her. Quinn bit down on his lip, her nails scratching at his back as the pressure got to her. It was too much.

Sam was thick and even after the birth of Beth, Quinn was still quite tight so Sam was definitely something to get used to. She rarely played with any dildos, finding it embarrassing to even look them up online. She hadn't been with anyone since and still, after their first time, she was still not used to the feeling. Sam waited for her and she knew he was feeling the same as her. She could feel him _pulsating_ inside of her and it sent shivers down her spine.

Her hair was slick with sweat and she pressed her cheek to his, trying to keep her breathing regular as he started to move. She felt his hand on her thigh, hitching it around his waist. Quinn could feel so many things at once and for the moment, she was in bliss. All the matters, everything that was so unimportant and stupid just became irrelevant at this moment. She was finally alive, she was finally feeling something and she didn't want to let it go.

They both came together, Sam overwhelmed with the amount of pleasure he was feeling and Quinn, shaking from the long needed orgasm. After gathering his breath, Sam finally rolled off her and took care of the condom, feeling his muscles starting to ache. His eyes closed and he felt Quinn lie against him, shivering at the feeling over her breasts against his chest.  
>"I love you Sam."<p>

"I love you too." He said with a smile, his eyes still closed.

"I'll see you in the morning?"

"Not going anywhere." He murmured, tilting his head to the side to open one eye. Quinn was tracing her finger along his abs.

"I'm so sorry."

"For what?"

"For everything. For Finn… for Santana… for those guys." Quinn moved to rest her chin on his chest so she could look up at him. Sam just shook his head, running his finger through her hair.  
>"Let's focus on the moment, huh?" He murmured with a smirk, which Quinn mirrored. So he was listening in the car earlier.<p>

"I think I've heard that before." Quinn murmured, sitting up and sliding onto his lap. She could already feel him getting hard.

"Some… chick told me it." Sam murmured, letting out a small groan. Quinn grinned again, rocking her hips.

"Who?" She murmured.

"A beautiful goddess." Quinn grinned, leaning forward to kiss him as she slid a condom onto him.

"Good answer." And with that, they went again before they both passed out.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Eugghhh crap ending. Anyway, sorry about the wait guys I've been super SUPER busy. Also this sounds like the end, which it isn't, haha. **

**I have nooo idea where this is going. **

**Reviews are always welcome!**


End file.
